


Livid

by Tinydancersss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blackwatch Era, But this was fun to write - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mention of Death, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub McCree? Yes please, i don't even ship this ship, past problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinydancersss/pseuds/Tinydancersss
Summary: Genji had asked something that was really out of character. He had asked Jesse if he could have angry sex with him, and if he could be dominating. Jesse didn’t have anything to be angry about, but it was clear that Genji was covering something underneath his skin that was eating him from the inside out, and this was the only was he would be able to get out his anger. Jesse wasn’t really in the mood for receiving probably the most aggressive sex his ass would have ever felt, but he felt bad for Genji and reluctantly said yes.





	Livid

The couple months Jesse had spent in Blackwatch were relatively normal, and he had made great friends with his teammates. Most of them, at least. Although he had spent most of his time being as charming as possible towards any of his co-workers, there were sometimes when he would get so annoyed at something or someone, where the only thing he could do was keep it to himself or flip his shit. And he usually chose the first option, even though it would give him splitting headaches or an uncontrollable urge to bend someone over a coffee table and fuck them until they were screaming.

His best friend within the organisation was the slim, quiet and edgy cyborg known as Genji. The two got along great, as long as no boundaries were stepped over. Jesse knew not to bring up anything about Genji’s past, or to ask him why he was angry whenever he was. Genji knew that Jesse didn’t like to talk about his past with Deadlock, nor the people he knew and lost when he was in the gang. As long as these “rules” were followed, their relationship was great.

The two men really didn’t fully know what was going on between them. They didn’t know whether they were dating, friends with benefits or just buddies who worked together, although they were leaning towards the second option. The sex they had was more casual, usually, it would be whenever either one of them needed to get something out, whether it was sadness they had, happiness or just a heavy lust, the two would work something out and do the deed. But when it came to anger, they would just usually talk it out, and Jesse was always careful whenever Genji wanted to talk about his feelings.

As for the sex they had, it was wonderful. Genji would always bottom out whenever Jesse was dominating, which was most of the time, and he would always try his hardest whenever Jesse agreed to let him top. Genji had been comfortable getting fucked hard since he was still fully human, and he enjoyed it greatly. But Jesse, on the other hand, had always been topping in his relationships, and he was slightly uncomfortable with things like anal sex and getting his ass eaten. Genji was a great sport whenever it came to Jesse being nervous about being the submissive one, and would always be gentle and slow. 

Genji knew about the limitations of the human body, and how fragile it could be, especially when it came to anything below the belt. He would always be so kind and understanding to Jesse if he refused to have a stick of flesh shoved up his ass, and would usually let Jesse take over from there. The relationship between the two men was, in a word, comfortable. Comfortable enough to have set boundaries, but also comfortable enough to allow each other to show the wounds that were hidden deep down and were previously seen to be unhealable. 

So, today, Genji had asked something that was really out of character. He had asked Jesse if he could have angry sex with him and if he could be dominating. Jesse didn’t have anything to be angry about, but it was clear that Genji was covering something underneath his skin that was eating him from the inside out, and this was the only way he would be able to get out his anger. Jesse wasn’t really in the mood for receiving probably the most aggressive sex his ass would have ever felt, but he felt bad for Genji and reluctantly said yes.

He knew he probably wouldn’t regret it, but Jesse felt a huge wave of nervousness when Genji had asked him for this. When Genji was angry, he could easily cut open someone’s stomach and watch them bleed to death, without even flinching, so Jesse knew that Genji was going to be rough and ruthless to him. Of course, Jesse knew he could take whatever Genji did to him, whether it was painful or lustful. 

And, now, Jesse found himself bent over his OWN coffee table, getting his ass pounded unforgivingly by Genji, who clearly looked like he didn’t plan to stop anytime soon. Jesse did his best to be quiet, afraid that if he was too loud he might wake “boss”, but it was clear that he wasn’t doing very well, as Genji had now resulted to covering Jesse’s mouth with his hands. 

“Quiet!” was the first word Genji had said throughout this whole time, and it shot spikes of pleasure and lust all down Jesse’s spine and through his pulsing dick. Jesse, for once, was being very VERY vocal, even if the sounds that came out of him weren’t even fully made words or sentences, and were more like short, helpless pleas for more or loud cries when Genji would hit his favourite spot.

All that was coming out of Genji were grunts and groans, making it clear that he was enjoying himself, even if it was just a little bit. Of course, that’s all Jesse could hear over his own loud and uncontrollable moans, so there might have been more coming from Genji, but that wasn’t clear. Just when Jesse had thought he had gotten to his loudest shout as he could, Genji thrusted hard into his prostate. Jesse choked on a scream, his toes curling as Genji kept hitting the large bundle of nerves over and over and over again. 

Jesse was quickly lead to teetering on his third orgasm, while Genji was still working on his first. Jesse obediently kept his hands behind his back, as Genji had told him when they had started, but he was begging Genji to touch his painfully throbbing cock. Genji quickly moved his hands to Jesse’s throat in an attempt to get a better grip.

“Plea.. please Genji... Can I-“ Jesse’s eyes rolled back as he cut himself off with a groan. Genji thrusted deep again, halting his hips as they came flush against Jesse’s ass. Genji let his breathing even out again before speaking, “No. Not until I’m done. You can wait.” Jesse really couldn’t wait, but it took all of his willpower to now cum right then and there. 

Genji resumed his ruthless pace once again, grinding and thrusting hard into the bottom of Jesse’s ass. As Genji’s movements became less coordinated and more and more desperate, Jesse knew that Genji was trying his best to keep his composure and trying to give Jesse the hardest time in his life. Once again, Genji moved his hands, now placing them onto Jesse’s crossed arms, holding them down forcefully. Genji dug his nails into Jesse’s bare arm, giving Jesse a silent indication that he was coming to an end.

Genji came with a roar, silencing out the cowboy. Jesse came hard enough to see stars, his hips pressing up into Genji’s hips. The two stayed still for a moment, allowing each other to come down slightly. Being mindful of the condom used, Genji pulled out and stepped back from Jesse, removing his hands from his co-worker’s flushed body. It took Jesse a long while to gather his composure once again, and he stayed slumped over the table during this time. The cyborg pulled off the rubber and threw it into a nearby garbage can.

“Are you okay?” Genji’s voice piped in. Jesse could only nod, but it was enough for Genji to see. Genji pet Jesse’s hair, being gentle and loving towards his friend. “I hope... I didn’t hurt you.” Jesse could tell Genji was slightly worried but how rough he was being. Of course Genji didn’t hurt him, but Jesse knew Genji wanted a solid answer.

“Of course you didn’t hurt me. How are you feeling? Still angry?”

“No. I’m not angry anymore. Thank you for agreeing to this.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend of mine! Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
